bone_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Basilia Kurkua
Appearance Basilia has long blond hair with dark brown eyes and fair skin. She is average with a slim build, being only 5'5" in height with thin eyebrows. She has a tattoo of the Blood Order symbol on her left shoulder and a mandola on her lower back. Early History Childhood Basilia was found wandering the streets of Ithawell at age two, covered in blood and having torn clothing. There was no sign of her parents and the child was mute, not knowing her name or where she had come from. It was during these wanderings that a man, Emmanuel Kurkua, came across the child huddled in an alley and digging through trash like a common animal. The Blood Order Master took the child in and applied through the courts to adopt her, using his contacts within high society and the local government to push the child's adoption through. After being adopted, Basilia was taken to Blood Order headquarters where she was given a purpose in life, a father figure and a home. Basilia was raised under an iron fist with a velvet glove, a trait she would later adopt herself. At the age of five, Basilia's training began as an Ascendant within the Blood Order, trained alongside her friend Ken, and went to school during the day. Once her training began, Emmanuel began harshly disciplining the child, punishing her for mistakes and often having his personal acolyte watch over the child when he could not. Basilia proved to be a quick study and a gifted child, taking the abuse and training to heart. Once she hit fourth grade, she was pulled out of school and homeschooled by Emmanuel who wanted his adoptive daughter to concentrate on her place in the order without the distractions of other children who were oblivious to the supernatural workings of Ithawell and because he was somewhat possessive of the child, worried she would be taken advantage of and fall out of dissolution with things. Adolescence As Basilia grew,Ken disappeared, sent away to a defiler training academy. Basilia was heartbroken and tried to find research on her friend's whereabouts but information on the defilers was nearly impossible for her to find. Instead, she threw herself into her studies and training, progressing through Ascendant rank and becoming a Shadow at the age of eleven before being promoted to Deputy at the age of sixteen years. Emmanuel began sending her on missions with others and alone to test his adoptive daughter's resolve and abilities from when she turned thirteen. In the winter of 2018, Emmanuel took Basilia and a few ascendants to another country to investigate rumors of supernatural activity and try to create contacts within Europe and Asia. They found a nest of vampires and werewolves, the Ascendants dying throughout their trek on Europe due to stupid mistakes until only two ascendants, Basilia and Emmanuel were left. The Ascendants did their best but died and one night, a week before Christmas, they were surrounded by the nest while recovering. Emmanuel sacrificed himself, promoting Basilia to Deputy and ordering her to go back as he lay bleeding out before he told his adoptive daughter to run. Basilia ran, only to lose her memories when Emmanuel blew himself and the nest up. The explosion threw Basilia into a rock where she hit the ground in a crumpled heap and was knocked unconscious, developing amnesia. Basilia was taken in by a couple strangers and nursed back to health, her memories slowly coming back over time. Throughout her memories returning, there was always a constant figure...Ken. He helped her in spirit and when she was recovered enough, two months later, Basilia returned to Ithawell where she was met by Ken at the train station and escorted to the Blood Order where she renewed her friendship with Ken, eventually breeding with him the day she arrived and the day after. When the infant Malachi was brought to her, she took the child in as her own adopted child, unknowingly becoming pregnant with Ken's child sometime between March 15th and March 16th. Adulthood TBD Personality Basilia takes her duties as master seriously, her loyalty being to her master's memory and the Blood Order as well as a humanity as a whole. Like Emmanuel, she adopted the technique of ruling with an iron fist under a velvet glove, not accepting or tolerating mistakes such as people getting captured and orders their terminations and erasures as needed to tie up loose ends. She is good with computers and weapons, though cannot lift axes due to lacking the physical strength for them but keeps herself fit by training and running constantly, believing a master has to be fit in order to properly lead as well as keeping their mind sharp as well. Basilia shows no hesitation in hurting her own subordinates either as demonstrated when she was woken after a night of breeding, harming the eleven-year-old Ascendant for bothering her. Despite this people respect and fear Basilia, obeying her with little question and following her words and commands with little resistance. Basilia also loves dogs, having a doberman named Razor and a Rottweiler named Utopia. Relations Ken Scar Ken and Basilia have always been friends, growing up and training together under Emmanuel. Even when they were apart with Ken being sent to a training school for defilers, Basilia did her best to find Ken but failed. When she had lost her memories, it was Ken's image that first came to her mind and helped her in spirit to bring back her memories of who she was and what she was. When she returned to Ithawell, Ken was promoted to Deputy and they became lovers, confessing their feelings for each other. Ken and Basilia would spend the entire evening and the entire next day with each other, eventually creating a daughter together. Malachi Malachi and Basilia share a strong relationship forged by Basilia recognizing what it is like to lose one's parents though feels confident that taking Malachi in at Ken's suggestion was a good thing. Emmanuel Kurkua Emmanuel was her adoptive father and master. Though he was harsh to Basilia and somewhat abusive and manipulative, he deeply loved the child and in the end sacrificed his life for her so she could escape a fate of being killed or ravaged by the monsters in Europe. Basilia was deeply devoted to her adoptive father and still tries to follow his advice and think on what he would do. Category:Blood order Category:Human Category:Master